<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture like Memories by Wan_heda0440</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353738">Picture like Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wan_heda0440/pseuds/Wan_heda0440'>Wan_heda0440</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wan_heda0440/pseuds/Wan_heda0440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets shot instead of Lexa </p><p>~Clarke gets shot in the head and loses all of her memories, Lexa believes that her Clarke is still in there somewhere because Clarkes eyes have never been so blue.~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ocean Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time ever writing so this is just for fun and to see if I like it.</p><p>I have no clue how long this will be so we'll just see where it goes.</p><p>There is probably some mistakes in this so bare with me.</p><p>This is inspired by the fic “what the ground grows” by coldmackerel. Very talented writer I don’t want any confusion that I stole their writing I just love the story idea so I wanted to make one like it. There is a lot of differences in my fic and theirs. I made sure not to copy everything from their fic that’s just wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke doesn't remember much but the things she does often don't stick and it makes her frustrated.</p><p>and the things she remembers is Lexa’s name, her own horse and murphy of all people</p><p>Lexa has never been jealous as the sky people would call it but she certainly is of John Murphy. All Lexa wants is for Clarke to remember her, to remember all they've been through and what they had felt for each other but Lexa soon realized its not that easy.</p><p>"Can I go buy some art supplies?" </p><p>Lexa slightly jumped not realizing the blonde was in her room. Lexa slowly turns around in her chair to see Clarke looking down at her with a excited look</p><p>"If that is want you would like I can arrange for you go to tomorrow evening" Lexa goes to stand out of her chair </p><p>"If you don't mind I would like to join you" Lexa says while meeting Clarke's eyes, Lexa still to this day hasn't seen anything more beautiful.</p><p>“Yeah I would love for you to.. uh what’s your name?” Clarke says with sadness mixed with confusion on her face. Lexa will never get over how Clarke has bad days. Abby said it would get better but it’s been six months since the shooting, Lexa won’t admit it but she’s starting to lose hope if Clarke’s memories would ever come back.</p><p>“It’s Lexa...” there’s was a long pause as Lexa tried to figure out if she should continue on</p><p>“Did you forget again?” Lexa asked very softly almost a whisper not wanting to upset the blonde.</p><p>“Yeah I think I did, why do I keep forgetting. Like how could I forget a name it makes no sense!” Clarke was frustrated. She tens to do this when things start to not make sense to her. Abby also said it’s normal for her to forget things but she believes the more often she forgets things the closer Clarke is to getting her memories back.</p><p>“Clarke calm down come sit beside me I will try to help you understand things” Lexa says as she taps the seat beside her</p><p>“I just don’t understand why I keep forgetting a name of someone as beautiful as you” Clarke sits beside Lexa and their legs touching. Lexa really tries her hardest not to blush but when the woman she loves calls her beautiful she can’t help but smile.</p><p>“Clarke we’ve talked about this, you’ll time to time forget things it’s normal.” Lexa says assuring while she places her hand on Clarke’s thigh.</p><p>“I know that but when will it not be a normal thing I want my memories back, I can’t keep hurting people.” Clarke sighs “Every time Raven or Octavia or even my Mom come to check up on me I don’t remember them and I can tell by the looks on their faces that I hurt them by not remembering” All Lexa wants to do is kiss the frown on Clarke’s face away.</p><p>“Clarke I know how much you want to remember but it isn’t that easy, your mom said you should get your memories ba—“</p><p>“That’s not guaranteed Lexa, that’s just false hope that they’ll come back and I can’t just sit around and hurt the people around me because of it! That includes you, I see the way you look at me I know we had something before whatever happened to me happened!” Clarke is now pacing back in forth in Lexa’s room.</p><p>“You’re right.. there isn’t a for sure answer that they’ll come back but we can hope they do. You have no idea how much it hurts me knowing that I can’t help you remember, I try at least but it never seems to be enough. All the time I think about what I could’ve done to stop what happened to you and I.. I miss you Clarke....” Lexa just blurts it out not really paying attention. Clarke is just stunned she didn’t expect the conversation to end up like this. </p><p>“I’m sorry Clarke I-“</p><p>“Lexa, nothing that happened to me was your fault. You said it was a guy named Titus” Clarke sits back down. Lexa didn’t want to meet her eyes feeling guilty. Clarke puts her fingers under Lexa’s chin and slowing lifting it up until their eyes meet. They stay like this looking into each other’s eyes until Lexa cleared her throat and backed away from Clarke.

</p><p>“Clarke you don’t understand.... I should’ve known what he was going to do.” Lexa got up and walked to her door</p><p>“It’s getting late I think you should head back to your room, I will come by to get you tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“Okay I will see you tomorrow then, goodnight Lexa.”</p><p>“Goodnight Clarke.”</p><p>—</p><p>Neither Clarke or Lexa get much sleep that night</p><p>—</p><p>A couple days later Lexa was in the thrown room arguing with the ambassadors </p><p>“How is Wanheda still alive Heda”</p><p>This has been a common subject for the past six months. Everyone believes Clarke is a witch or she is on a spiritual path to find out who she really is. No one actually knows what happened that day.</p><p>“We will not speak of this again!” Lexa snaps </p><p>“Heda with all do respect polis is terrified of Wanheda, they don’t understand none of us do.” He was right, every time Clarke would step foot out of the tower people gave her weird looks and would whisper.</p><p>“I understand that and I’m going to fix that right now. Everyone go outside and gather everyone I’m going to make a announcement”</p><p>All the ambassadors make their way down the tower while Lexa goes to find a certain blonde </p><p>Lexa reaches Clarke’s room and stands there for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, she knocks. Very anxious still not knowing if this is the best decision. </p><p>“Oh hey Lexa I didn’t expect to see you” Clarke opens the door only wearing a robe</p><p>“I um- sorry for coming unannounced but I need you to get ready right away it’s important” Lexa was blood red and trying to not stare at how the blondes rope was slightly opened at the top. </p><p>“Okay yea sure thing I’ll be right out” Clarke decides to not shut the door as she started changing so Lexa turned away so fast. A few minutes later Clarke comes out ready and dressed </p><p>“So is everything okay?” Clarke ask as they make their way outside.</p><p>“Yes Clarke no need to worry I just have been in need of doing something so I think now is the right time” they make it outside and the whole town is gathered around the towers entrance. Once the blonde noticed you could tell she was very confused. </p><p>“I have made this gathering in such a short notice because you all deserve answers” Lexa is standing in front of her throne with Clarke by her side.</p><p>“As you all may know Clar- Wanheda was shot by my flamekeeper Titus. Who I killed, blood must have blood. I changed my ways because of Wanheda to seek peace but the decision I made was justified for Wanheda ” the crowd gasp then starts whispering</p><p>“She did not die but she did lose all her memories, she doesn’t remember anything. So for everyone’s confusion Wanheda is dead...All that remains is Clarke. No need to fear her. If anyone has problems speak to me, that’ll be all.” Clarke stands frozen beside Lexa. She’s blinking rapidly and Lexa knows what’s happening so she yells for her guards to carry Clarke to her room </p><p>Lexa decides that it would be better if they took Clarke to her room so she wouldn’t be alone when she woke up. When they make it to Lexa’s room the guards lay Clarke on the bed and leave. Clarke was having a seizure she’s only done this a couple of times before.</p><p>“Clarke I’m here don’t worry I’ll be here when you wake up” Lexa rubs the hair out of Clarke face then tries to keep her steady. Abby said seizures are a normal process that will cause her to remember but only for a short amount of time, Clarke has done this three times before but they are happening more frequently. After a couple of minutes Clarke stops and is just laying on the bed. Lexa is holding her humming to a song her mom sang to her when she was little. Not much later Clarke wakes up screaming.</p><p>“Lexa I’ve been shot! I cant see!” </p><p>“Clarke it’s okay I’m here, look at me I’m right here” Lexa has both of her hands on Clarke’s face as Clarke tries to steady her vision. </p><p>“Lexa I can see you, wait why are we just laying here I- I was shot Lexa we need to get help I-” Clarke is looking around confused.</p><p>“Clarke shh it’s okay let me explain what happened, you was shot in the head and lost all of your memories....” Lexa searches Clarke’s face for emotion but the blonde just stares at Lexa</p><p>“The reason why you remember right now is because you had a seizure and it caused them to come back, it won’t last long they never do... but that’s not the point. You was shot by Titus six months ago and I- since then you’ve been living here while we wait for your memories to permanently come back.” Lexa kisses the top of Clarke’s forehead and the sit there for what feels like forever until Clarke speaks.</p><p>“I don’t want to forget you again..” Clarke said whispering while a single tear falling.</p><p>“I will wait for you I’m not giving up on you Clarke, I-I love you” once the words left her mouth Clarke looked up and kissed Lexa with so much passion as both girls let their tears fall freely.</p><p>“I love you too Lexa” as they part only a inch between them. Lexa is the one who closed the distance this time but their kiss is short lived when Clarke pulls away.</p><p>“Lexa can I sleep with you tonight?” Clarke ask as Lexa is examining Clarke while she can.</p><p>“Of course” they both wipe their tears away as Lexa goes to blow out the candles. When Lexa gets back in bed Clarke takes no time to snuggle up into Lexa’s side. Lexa starts playing with the blondes hair then traces the scar that is now healed, Clarke can’t see but Lexa is now crying knowing that in the morning this will all be gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke remembers longer than usual, so is it permanent?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!! </p>
<p>I’m sorry that this took so long I just didn’t know if I would continue this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke up the next morning with Clarke not by her side. She figured it’s because she woke up and lost her memories again. All Lexa wanted to to is stay in bed but as Heda she had things that needed to be done. Once she got ready like an instinct she walks to Clarke’s room.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Lexa goes to knock but stops when she hears Clarke humming the exact song Lexa was humming to her the night before. Lexa thought it was just a coincidence because there’s is no way Clarke could’ve remembered. After a while of standing there Lexa finally knocked.</p>
<p>“Come in Lexa” Clarke said as Lexa walked in</p>
<p>Lexa walks in very softly, she sees that Clarke is sitting facing away from her and is painting but because of the angle and the fact that Lexa wants to keep her distance she can’t tell what it is. Lexa very soon sees that Clarke’s robe is only covering the bottom half of her back. She immediately looks away and tries not to stare but Clarke can feel Lexa’s eyes on her</p>
<p>“How do you feel” Lexa says while her voice cracks, she awkwardly cleared her throat </p>
<p>“I feel good actually, do you mind to come over here and help me hold this painting” </p>
<p>“Of course what would you like me to do” Lexa says as she is walking towards Clarke. Once she reaches Clarke’s side her heart stops for two reasons, one Clarke’s painting is a bare picture of Lexa which is impossible because they haven’t done anything since before the shooting. Two is the fact that Clarke’s robe isn’t covering anything in the front of her body  </p>
<p>“Just hold that right side while I go get my other paints” Clarke gets up out of her chair and leaves the robe there. Lexa was staring off into space she didn’t even realize Clarke was walking up behind her </p>
<p>“It’s me Lexa” Clarke says in Lexa’s neck as she wraps her arms around her from the behind. Lexa snaps into it and can feel Clarke’s bare body on her back</p>
<p>“How is it you it’s- it’s morning time you shouldn’t remember anything....” Lexa can’t turn around shes afraid that it’s all a dream. </p>
<p>“I remember everything... I don’t know how, maybe they’re permanently back” Clarke kisses Lexa’s neck which makes Lexa tense up</p>
<p>Lexa turns around and sees Clarke’s beautiful body for the first time in six months. Lexa is so overwhelmed with emotions she doesn’t know how to react. Clarke can tell Lexa’s mind is in overdrive so she just slowly hugs Lexa and once they are in each other’s arms Lexa begins to sob. Clarke has never witnessed Lexa like this so she just holds her until her breathing is even. </p>
<p>“Lexa it’s okay, I’m here” </p>
<p>Lexa pulls back from the hug looking into Clarke’s eyes and they both meet each other half way, the kiss is heated and Lexa is slowly walking her and Clarke to the bed and when they reach it Clarke falls on the bed and starts undressing Lexa. Lexa meets Clarke’s lips again trailing her kisses down her jaw to her neck she keeps going not wanting to wait any longer, just as she was about to reach her destination there’s a bang at the door which cause both girls to jump. </p>
<p>Lexa doesn’t want to get up she wants to keep going but if she is needed clarke must wait. Lexa gets out of bed quickly puts her clothes back on and stomps to the door. Once she opens it she’s met with Bellamy staring right at her. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“What are you doing here” Lexa’s face has completely changed in the last ten seconds</p>
<p>“I’ve come here to bring Clarke back home, this is not her home anymore. It never has been and never will be” Lexa could read Bellamys anger easily</p>
<p>“Abby agreed it was better for her to stay with me, here in Polis” Lexa is not showing any emotion </p>
<p>“Abby is wrong now if you excuse me I’m going to get Clarke” Bellamy tried to move past the commander but Lexa doesn’t let him by that easy </p>
<p>“Clarke is not dressed at the moment. When  she is dressed you can ask her where she wants to stay” once Bellamy realizes what he just walked into he saw Lexa’s shirt on backwards and her crazy hair and that’s all he needed to figure out the puzzle </p>
<p>Moments later Clarke shows up only in her robe which causes Lexa to immediately to step in front of her to give more protection</p>
<p>“Bellamy what are you doing here” Clarke ask clearly aggravated that it was him who interrupted</p>
<p>“I came to bring you home Clarke, everyone misses you” his mood completely changes when he talks to Clarke </p>
<p>“They can come visit whenever they want Lexa told you that.... this is my home now” Lexa quickly looks back at Clarke not expecting her to say something like that</p>
<p>“Seriously Clarke has she brainwashed you into thinking this is your home taking advantage of you because you lost your memories I mean come on you literally are sleeping with her when you don’t even know her, is she raping yo-“ Bellamy was cut off by Lexa’s hand around his throat </p>
<p>“You will not speak to her like this” Lexa yelled right into his face and let him go </p>
<p>“Bellamy I remember everything and this is where I want to stay so please if you can’t accept that then don’t ever come back here...” Bellamy is on the floor trying catch his breath. He didn’t even say anything he just gave Lexa and Clarke and ugly look and walked away. </p>
<p>Lexa quickly realizes her mistake and turns around facing Clarke </p>
<p>“Clarke I’m sorry for choking him I just.... don’t like it when people don’t give you respect” </p>
<p>“Lexa you’re fine but... can we continue where we left off” Clarke is looking down at the ground so Lexa lifted her chin up and kisses her softly. Lexa starts walking them towards the bed again when all the sudden there’s another knock at the door this time Lexa doesn’t stop she simply groans and keeps kissing Clarke. Another knock at the door</p>
<p>“Heda it is important” Lexa hates to do it but she gets up and gives Clarke one last kiss </p>
<p>“I’m sorry once everything’s done I’ll be back. I love you” Lexa is standing at the door slowly opening it</p>
<p>“I love you too Lexa” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After the emergency Lexa had to attend, it turned out to be nothing important which made her mad. She was going back to Clarke’s room, she opens the door and sees Clarke on the floor crying while holding what looks like the painting of Lexa she just finished</p>
<p>“Clarke what happened are you okay” Lexa quickly takes Clarke it her arms</p>
<p>“I- I don’t remember it.... this painting this memory I don’t remember it” Clarke is sobbing into Lexa’s arms not letting go of the painting. </p>
<p>“Clarke it’s okay shh it’s okay” Lexa is rocking Clarke back and forth humming the song again trying to calm her down</p>
<p>“Let’s get you to bed you’ve had a long day” Lexa backs a way from Clarke. Lexa felt horrible for believing that her memories are back. She feels like she’ll never get her happy ending with Clarke </p>
<p>Clarke stood up but didn’t move she just stood there staring at Lexa. She seemed lost at words</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lexa” Clarke is rubbing her hand against her scar </p>
<p>“Clarke it’s okay we knew that this will happen for a couple of months it’s nothing we weren’t prepared for” Lexa doesn’t know how to exactly help Clarke, Lexa is dealing with this herself and she can barley even look at Clarke without feeling guilty. </p>
<p>“You’re right... I should probably get some sleep umm goodnight Lexa” Lexa could tell Clarke was upset and was shutting her out but Lexa didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable by pushing her to talk</p>
<p>“Good night Clarke.. I’ll be here in the morning to wake you” Clarke lays in her bed looking at Lexa with pure confusion </p>
<p>“We are going to visit your mom tomorrow” Lexa says it very quietly because she don’t want to upset the blonde. Lexa gives Clarke an assuring smile and leaves the room</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When Lexa gets to her room once the door is shut she breaks down not even trying to hold back the tears and that’s how she fell asleep</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like this chapter, it is a little shorter!!</p>
<p>Give me you’re opinions on this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>